My Little Pony: Kaos in Canterlot
by Darkstar1120
Summary: What happens when a world in need gets a run-down, shy human? Find out! Now taking OC requests! Either message me about your OC or just plop it in the Review!  Also, soon fanart!
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony: Kaos in Canterlot

Authors Note: **Hello! I am Darkstar1120, a writer, dreamer, and Brony. This is my FIRST story I have written for the purpose of publishing it, AND my first My Little Pony story, so it may not be the best. There probably will be misspellings of names and/or towns. So forgive me. So, take a seat, pay attention, and enjoy the ride.**

Princess Celestia rushed down the hallway, knocking over anypony standing in the way. Her eyes were fierce with determination while she shoved aside the doors to her private room. As the heavy metal doors slammed shut with a thud behind her, she took a moment to calm down.

"It's all right, its ok..." the Princess muttered to herself. "These kinds of things have happened before, and it always worked out fine..."

But this time was different. She was facing an evil even She, the High Princess of Equestria, had no idea how to deal with. Now she was facing an evil that no one in Equestria could stop. She needed help from someone on the outside. Someone who wasn't from this world. She needed a human. She quickly searched for that one book, that all important book, The_ Humana Transferis. _Books flew around the room as she became more and more frantic. Then she noticed it under the bookshelf. She "picked" it up and blew off the dust. The book obviously hadn't been read for a while. She turned the pages rapidly and then found it. A human summoning spell, right where she thought it would be. It read: _Caution! This spell requires immense mental strength and concentration. If interrupted, the results could be disastrous. _"Well here I go" the Princess muttered. Her eyelids closed and the majestic horn began to glow with a brilliant light. The book began to twirl and hover above the ground. As the light grew brighter, the words began to fly off the page and form the outline of a human. The light burst forth and covered the Royal Palace with glorious light. Princess Celestia began to shake. Drops of sweat dripped slowly down her head, landing into a puddle on the ground. But she was doing it. She was making progress. All she had to do was hold it for just a bit longer… Then, there was a knock on the door. And then another. The doors flew inward and there stood… Kaos.

"Ha-Ha-Ha! You thought you could summon a savior? Well you're too late!" Kaos shouted, his voice filling the small room. Behind him lay the bodies of the royal guard, lying motionless and still.

'I won't kill you though, Princess. Oh no, you will make a most wonderful pet."

Princess Celestia released the spell right as Kaos grabbed her mane and threw her to the ground.

"See… We are saved." Celestia mumbled.

"Ha! No matter. I am a million times stronger than WHATEVER you call forth. Now come on My Little Pony, we are leaving. Unless… you want to stay?"

Kaos's evil grin made it clear that staying meant death. So the now former Princess of Equestria bowed her head in shame and followed behind Kaos.

As they trudged on down rain-sodden streets Celestia mumbled a final prayer of hope.

"Please help us human… I fear you are our only hope…"

Meanwhile, in a very different place, a boy sat, typing at his computer. His shoulders were tense with concentration as his fingers flew across eyes, a steady clack every time he made contact. Finally, the noise stopped.

"There we are. Done." He said, brushing a strand of golden hair from his eyes. He really should cut his hair soon, he thought. He leaned back to admire his work. It was, put simply, a story. You see, this boy was 15 years of age and was mainly anti-social. He had few friends, and the ones he did have didn't talk to him much in public. So, he occasionally retreated to his little world. And he got there by writing. Mainly, he wrote stories about survival, doom, or death. His thoughts clearly displayed on the many, many word documents taking up most the space on his computer. He stood up and stretched, taking in the new day. He had been up all night typing, and he looked like a mess. His golden hair was strewn everywhere and his clothes were dirty and covered with pizza sauce, a result of his main thinking food. As he strolled into the bathroom he took note of his appearance. He was thin, not over 120 lbs., shocking blue eyes, and a dark scar running up his neck. The scar being a result of one of the many fights he had been in, none of which he caused.

"I guess I should get dressed" He mumbled. "Maybe even shower."

A couple minutes later he stood in a black hoody and jeans, wearing a pair of beat-up vans. As he studied his appearance for the last time, a bright light appeared outside his window. It flooded his room and filled it with the blinding light. He couldn't see a thing and had to cover his eyes. The light slowly diminished, and when it was gone, so was the boy.

Downstairs, the light entered the few pictures his family had. He disappeared from a photo of him and a tired, down-trodden woman, apparently his mother. After their father left them, she had to work extra shifts to help stay afloat. But now there was no need. Any memories people had of this child disappeared. It was like he never existed. And as this all happened, the boy saw himself in a tunnel of light, floating. His eyes began to grow heavy and tired. Soon, his vision faded to black.

**Well, that's Chapter 1, Part 1**

**I would love to hear what you have to say! I appreciate all comments! If you like it let me know! Thanks!**

**-Darkstar1120**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Here are again, returning to the wonderful world of Equestria! Soon, I will post some pictures of Kaos, the main villain so far. I have some wonderful friends who drew them for me, and I am very thankful. And so, let us resume where we left off…**

The boy awoke to find his face full of dirt. He slowly lifted himself off the ground, feeling like there was a 1,000 pound weight on his back.

"Where am I?" He asked to no one in particular. He seemed to be in a forest of some kind. "How did I get here?" He wondered. "Was it that bright light I saw? Maybe mom accidental poured something into the water…" He slowly made his way to the nearest tree. He felt very thirsty. His throat felt dry as a desert and it was hard to concentrate. He felt himself getting weaker and weaker with each step he took. Then he saw a strange sight. It was a little hut, apparently in the middle of nowhere. The door was small, the size of a midget, or even a pony. He slowly and painfully made his way to the door, hoping to get there before he passed out. The closer he got, the more he thought he heard something. It sounded like a voice! A person! But he was so tired. He stumbled forward, tripping and banging his head on the small door. A loud bang issued forth and he instantly fell unconscious. The voice stopped and a clopping noise was heard as a figure neared the door. The door swung open and a striped body stepped into the sunlight. Then, the creature spoke.

"This isn't good, or so it seems. Within this child, destiny gleams. I should take him home and make him well, so his future will be made swell."

His body was dragged inside and placed onto a small bed. The zebra, for that's what it was, laughed a bit.

"His size, a problem seems. Perhaps he needs a shortening!" The zebra chuckled.

The zebra grabbed a bottle of something from a nearby shelf and emptied the contents into the boy's mouth. Almost instantly, he shrank to a size fitting for this world. The zebra chuckled and pulled closed a sheet that hung near the cot. The boy was instantly covered in darkness. And so he slept.

His eyes switched open. Two warm voices filled his ears. So it was all just a dream. He let out a sigh of relief. That was one crazy dream. He started to stand up when he heard something.

"So you found a human! No way! But those are just legends! Myths! And even if he is a human, what makes you think that he can help save US from Kaos?"

Kaos? Human? So it wasn't a dream! He pulled aside the drape and stood there. In front of him were a zebra and some purple pony. He couldn't believe it. Where WAS he? In what world could ponies talk?

"Um… Hello…" He mumbled. "I heard you talking…about me?"

The pony stared. "NO WAY OHMYGOSH HOW DID YOU- wait, no, calm down Twilight Sparkle." The pony started mumbling to herself.

"Who… are you?" He asked.

"Why I am Twilight Sparkle! And who might you be?"

"Im…um…hmm." That's odd. He couldn't remember his name. Wait. Where was he from? What happened? How could he have forgotten? He had no idea who he was.

"I honestly don't know. I seem to have forgotten…" He said shyly.

"I know what his name should be. Isn't it clear? Can't you see?" The zebra gestured to a mark on his shoulder. There, on the shoulder, was a dark black star. How did that get there?

"His name should certainly be…DarkStar." The zebra pronounced.

"And I am Zecora, a zebra, as you can see."

DarkStar liked his new it. It…fit him.

"Well now what?" He asked.

"Now…" Twilight Sparkle said. "We take you to PonyVille."

"PonyVille?" He asked."Whats that?"

"Here, why dont I show you around? It would be a nice change of pace for you to meet the locals. You sure have had a lot of excitment for one day."

"I dont know... To be honest, i'm not really a people person."

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"Fine, fine."

Little did DarkStar know that while he was off meeting new people and having fun, Equestria was in grave danger.

**Well there we are! My second chapter! Wow, this is fun! Haha, well I like it. What do you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Sorry for the delay! I know almost no one reads these, but whatever. Those of you who do? Thanks. Anyway, I was busy with school stuff, so thanks for the patience. And so, here we go.**

DarkStar and TwilightSparkle strolled into PonyVille square. All around them, ponies were gasping and pointing hooves at this mysterious creature that had suddenly appeared in their town. Some brave ponies went up to him and just stared. Not once did anypony try and introduce themself. All in all, it was a very awkward situation.

"Why are they afraid of me?" DarkStar asked.

"They haven't ever seen someone who looks like you before. Here, maybe if I introduce you it would help." TwilightSparkle responded.

Twilight trotted up into the middle of the square and shouted:

"HELLO EVERYPONY! I HAVE A NEW FRIEND FROM ANOTHER WORLD! AND GUESS WHAT? HE'S A HUMAN!" Twilight shouted.

Immediately, the ponies began to whisper. DarkStar overheard words like "savior" and "help us" and even "our only hope". Then, a cheer went out. A bouncing pink pony parted the crowd.  
>"HI! IM PINKIE PIE! YOU'RE GOING TO SAVE US, RIGHT? OH AND IM PINKIEPIE!" The pink pony shouted.<p>

Save them? What did she mean? He was here for fun, to get to know everyone. Why did they all think he would save them? Suddenly, the ponies began stamping their hooves.

"That means they like you." Said Twilight. "Go on and tell them your name."

DarkStar stood up a bit taller.

"Hello! Im Darkstar!" He yelled.

The ponies then began to chant.

"DARKSTAR! DARKSTAR! DARKSTAR! SAVIOR! SAVIOR! SAVIOR!"

DarkStar glanced over to Twilight.

"Why do they all think that I'm some sort of hero? Or that I'm a savior?"

"Um… Well… Actually… Here, come inside my house. We will talk there. It seems that I have some things to discuss with you. About your purpose. About why you are actually here. You see, it's not all fun and games here anymore. An evil being name Kaos had taken over Canterlot and he is holding Princess Celestia hostage. I will explain more as soon we are inside."

DarkStar followed Twilight to a large, tall tree. They both stepped inside. It was much quieter in here, a big difference from the roar of the crowd.

"Ok, well… you see…" Twilight began to explain.

Suddenly, there was a pounding at the door. Twilight went to open it and standing there was an orange pony. Leaning against her was a white pony, bloodied and battered. However, this pony seemed to have wings. But both wings were badly injured and torn, suggesting that it would hurt a lot if they were moved. Then the orange pony spoke.

"Hey Twi'? This pony here asked to see ya." She spoke in a southern drawl.

The pair made their way inside. The white pony straighten himself and started to speak.

"I am Mithril, the last of Princess Celestia's royal guards. And I have a some bad news. It appears Princess Luna has severely injured trying to protect her sister, Princess Celestia. Princess Luna is in urgent care. Her health is decreasing rapidly. Im afraid if she doesn't get enough blodd soon, she might…die."

Both the orange pony and Twilight gasped. The white pony continued to speak.

"Also, I have a message from Kaos. He says…that PonyVille is next…"

The white pony looked more tired now, as if his purpose had been fulfilled. The orange pony moved him to a small bed and then sat down next to Twilight. She glanced around then appeared to just notice DarkStar.

"Oh dear! Im sorry sugar cube, I didn't notice ya'. Im AppleJack, but most call me AJ. Nice to meet ya'."

He shook her hoof and all three sat in awkward silence. Twilight cleared her throat and started to speak again.

"Anyways, I was going to explain everything. It appears that before being kidnapped, Princess Celestia summoned you here. She seems to think that YOU are the only one who can save us. Now I have no idea how a human han help, but I, and this entire town, believe and depend on you. So what about it champ? Will you help us?"

DarkStar stood still, shocked. A million thoughts rushed through his head. Would he help? Could he help? He opened his mouth to speak….

**That's it for Chapter 3! Making progress! Like the story? Have things to say? Let me know with a review! See you later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay! I have been VERY busy these past weeks, and haven't had time to write! I apologize to those who were patiently waiting for this chapter! But here it is!**

"Yes" DarkStar said. 'I'd be more than happy to help you; especially after all you have done for me."

Twilight blushed a bit and nodded her head. "The pleasure was mine. It's the least I could do for you, the one destined to save us."

Meanwhile, Applejack was keeping watch over Mythril, who was now sound asleep in a cot set up by the doorway. Outside, it was growing dark. The sun was beginning to sink behind the green leafy trees, and the atmosphere had cooled down a bit. It seemed calmer now. Less…hectic.

Seeming to read his mind Twilight spoke. "They were just happy to see you, that's all. I'm sure tomorrow they will all be more than happy to talk to you, and meet you as their equal."

Twilight grinned. "I am grateful that you agreed to help us. Without you, we stand no chance against Kaos."

"Save your thanks for after I whoop his $*. I mean, I haven't even seen this guy yet. What does he even look like?"

"Well, they say he stands 7 feet tall! And that he can lift an entire pony with his bare hands! And that he can read your mind!"

DarkStar chuckled. "I'm sure that those reports are a bit exaggerated. I mean, if I didn't know better, I would say that he might even be human! But how improbable would that be?"

DarkStar nodded his head. "But I'm sure that I can find a way to beat him. But it's getting late. And if this Kaos guy really is coming, then I will need all the sleep I can get."

Twilight gestured a hoof towards her bed. "You can use my bed. I can always sleep on the floor. It's not like I need any beauty sleep. That's more of Rarity's thing anyway."

Rarity? Who was this? Another pony that he hadn't heard about? Well considering how many ponies he saw today, it would surprise him if there were a lot more. Maybe this wasn't even the only town of them. Maybe there were giant cities!

"Don't worry Twilight. I'm sure you are beautiful. At least, I would certainly think that if _I_ was a pony."

Twilight blushed.

"Um... well... thank you Darkstar, that's very…kind of you..."

He grinned. "Please, call me Star. DarkStar seems so… formal."

Star winked at her, causing her face to once again turn a deep shade of purple.

Star trudged up the stairs to Twilight's bed, the sheets looking comfortable and warm. It was hard to find a good position to sleep in the bed though, seeing that it was made for a pony, not a shrunken human. Eventually though, he found a comfortable position and quickly fell asleep.

In the morning, the warm breath of sunshine woke Star from his sleep. He stretched his arms and rolled over. And then fell off the bed. Hovering above his bed was the annoying pink pony.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

"HEY THERE! IM PINKIE PIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed back.

"I was waking up peacefully, UNTIL I SAW YOU STANDING OVER MY BED WATCHING ME SLEEP! How long have you been there?"

"Well…. Hmmm… let's see. I got here about 4 hours ago, but was in the house for 6 hours… soooo about 10 hours!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed happily.

"That's really creepy. Don't you have something better to do?"

"Not really… OH WAIT! My cupcakes might be done!"

Pinkie Pie rushed out of the hose, crashing down the door and leaving a trail of smoke behind her.

Just then Twilight rose from a mattress that had been laid on the floor.

"What's going on?" She yawned sleepily.

"Well, the morning was going beautifully until I noticed a pink pony that had been watching me sleep…"

Twilight giggled. "That sounds like Pinkie Pie. Please excuse her. She was just happy to see you. All she wants is to make new friends."

"Where did Applejack go? I thought she was looking after her friend."

"Oh she was. They left earlier this morning. Something about how some apples would make him feel better. I feel bad for the poor stallion."

Star yawned again and rubbed his eyes.

"I guess it's time to make some friends. Or at least get better prepared. If I'm going to fight some 7 foot mind reading monster, I might need some equipment."

Twilight grinned happily. "I think I know a way to introduce you to everyone AND help get you some stuff to help with your battle. Follow me!"

Twilight frolicked out the front door, and gestured for Star to follow her.

Star followed behind her, wondering what she had in mind for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I am again very sorry for such a long delay. I have been busy with school work and studying and I just needed some time to get everything sorted out. But everything is good now! I am ready to continue writing stories and I hope anyone reading is ready for them! **

Bright light surrounded Star as he emerged from the Treehouse/Library. All around ponies of all different sizes and colors were milling around going about their daily lives. Most paid no notice to him. It seemed that all the excitement had died down. But Star was still cautious and watched where he stepped, worried about stepping on a tail or mane. But as soon as they left the town square, there was hardly anyone there. Twilight seemed to be leading him to some sort of barn. A long dusty trail faded into the distance before them, and it was perfectly quiet and peaceful.

"We are going to check on Applejack and her friend. Also, I'm sure she can teach you a thing or two about fighting. I mean, at least I hope she can."

Twilight said, finally breaking the silence.

"Um, ok. Sounds good I guess. Applejack was…?"

"The orange pony. With the cowboy hat. And the blonde main. Southern accent. You need to start learning these things if you are going to be here for a while. So pay attention."

Star nodded. He hoped he wasn't going to have to write this down.

They finally arrived at the barn. White fences, apple orchard, giant red barn, it all looked like a typical farm that he might have seen back on Earth. The two walked up the white steps and stood at the doorway. Just before knocking, Twilight turned to speak.

"Now, I have to warn you. Applejacks family is… well.. a bit hospitable."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked

"You'll see.." Twilight chuckled.

Twilight then reached out a hoof and knocked on the door. There was a silence for a few seconds before the door squeaked open and a head popped out from inside.

"Oh hi Twilight! It's nice to see ya here. Are ya looking for Appleja-" The pony stopped mid-sentence.

"Now how do ya have here?" The pony gasped.

"It's that thing from the town! AHHHHH!"

The door slammed shut and a cacophony of sounds rose from the simple house. Finally, the head appeared at the door again, only this time wearing a pan and holding a rolling pin.

"Twilight.. Why is the thing here..?"

"Applebloom! That's very rude of you! This is Star, a human. He is certainly NOT a "thing"."

The pony, apparently Applebloom set down the rolling pin.

"Gee, I sure am sorry Twilight. Scootaloo told me that it, I mean HE, was a monster."

"Well, as you can plainly see, he ISNT a monster. Now say you're sorry."

Applebloom walked out of the doorway.

"Sorry . Im very, very, very sorry. I didn't know that you weren't a monster. Can you ever forgive me?"

Looking into the pony's green eyes made saying no pretty much impossible.

"Well… I guess I can forgive you. As long as you tell everyone that I'm no monster."

"Sure thing !"

The foal jumped up and down happily, her red hair bouncing up and down like a red hairy spring.

"Now that that's over with, where is your sister?" Twilight asked.

"Oh! Shes bucking apples. I think shes over… there!"

Applebloom pointed west.

"Thanks Applebloom. See you later."

Applebloom walked back inside and Star and Twilight headed into the apple groove. All around them were bright green leaves and juicy red apples.

"How do they get the apples like this? On Earth they were never like this."

Grabbing one from a tree, Star bit into it. The juices flowed down his chin and onto his shirt. Twilight giggled.

"Well, the soil here is probably better than Earths. More nutrients and what-not."

They kept walking until they heard a thumping noise. Heading in the direction of the noise they found Applejack and the pony from earlier.

"Hey, AJ! Guess who I have with me?" Twilight shouted.

Applejack turned around and saw the two of them.

"Twi! And… um.. what was it?"

"Star" Darkstar said.

"Right, right. So what was it that ya needed Twi?"

Twilight walked closer, dragging Star behind her.

"Well, you know how Star is going to have to fight Kaos? Well I was thinking that you could teach him how to fight. So he could, you know, stand a chance against him."

"Hmm… I dunno Twi. I aint never taught one of them thingys how to fight before. It would be mighty strange."

"Please AJ? At least try!"

"Oh, alright. But if I teach him, I might as well teach the both of ya. Be at the barn by 7:00 tomorrow. Ill train ya both how to fight."

"Thanks AJ! You're the best!"

While this entire conversation was going on, Star was looking at the injured guard pony. He slowly went over to talk to him.

"Um…hey." He awkwardly said.

"Hey yourself."

The light blue pony had one wing wrapped in a bandage. His sides were still covered with scars, a grave reminder of the danger he would be in soon.

"How did you make it out alive?" Star asked.

Mithril hung his head.

"I ran. I was a coward. But even then, I was still badly injured… I would hate to see what happened to those who were brave enough to stay. Unlike me. Im not a strong pony. I never was. I don't like fighting, I don't like blood. I can't even take another pony's life. The only reason I even was a guard was because my family has a long line of guards and commanders. My dad signed me up. I'm a good for nothing coward."

Mithril hung his head in shame. Star felt bad for him. He knew what he meant. His own dad had wanted him to be just like him too. Star reached over and patted him on the back.

"Hey, listen to me. You are no coward. Because you ran away, you were able to warn us. You are the whole reason I'm doing any of this."

Mithril smiled a bit.

"You really think so?" He asked.

"Yeah. I do."

The two smiled before Twilgiht walked over.

"Ok Star, time to go see another friend of mine. Im sure she will have some way to help. Come on!"

Twilgith started running off. Quickly getting to his feet, Star ran after her.

"Wait for me! I can't run that fast!"

Star allowed himself a quick laugh as he ran. What in the world had he gotten himself into?

**That's it for chapter 5! I hope all of you liked it! And remember, reviews and suggestions are welcome! I am open for any comments you have for me. Expect more chapters soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Today we have some OC's in the mix! I will give credit for each OC at the end of each story. Thanks for reading!**

Twilight had finally slowed down to a trot by the time Star had caught up to her. They were back in town, and the sudden rush of noise and activity was in great contrast to the peaceful little farm they had just visited. Still struggling to catch his breath, Star followed behind Twilight. Twisting between booths and shops, Twilight made her way to a dress shop. Stopping short, Twilight spoke.

"My friend Rarity owns this store. I'm sure that she will be able to make you some armor or something. At least I hope..."

Twilight nudged the door open and a little bell twinkled. The inside of the shop was a light purple, and cloths and sheets of fabric were hanging everywhere. Hardly knowing what to think of the place, Star just kept his mouth shut.

"Rarity!" Twilight called out.

"Just a minute!" Called back another voice, this one sounding lighter, and more refined.

From behind a golden swath of fabric appeared the owner of the voice.

"Oh my!" The pony exclaimed.

"It's that thing from the town square!"

"Really Rarity? You too? I thought you of all people would know not to judge people by their appearance." Twilight scolded.

"Oh. Well, yes. Quite. How might I help you Twilight?"

Rarity adjusted the red glasses that were perched on her nose. Was she nervous? Was everyone here really scared of him?

"Well Rarity, Star here is going to fight Kaos, as I'm sure you know. But he needs a little help before he can face him. So I was wondering if you might be able to make him a suit of armor perhaps?"

Rarity stared.

"A suit of armor. For a human. To wear. To fight Kaos and possibly save all of Equestria?" Rarity asked.

"Well..yeah." Twilight replied.

"YESYESYESYESYESYESYES! A thousand times yes! Oh this will be sooooo different from what I normally do! A challenge! And me, a simple pony."

A strip of measuring tape appeared almost out of nowhere. Rarity started humming and measuring him, checking his lengths and widths.

"Hmmm. Yes. I see." Rarity mumbled to herself.

"And what did you want it made out of?" She asked

"Well, I guess whatever you have that is light, strong, and easy to move around in." Twilgiht said.

"Ok… I see… Well, I should have it ready in three days. Stop by then to pick it up."

Rarity came up to Star and held out her hoof.

"It was an honor to make your acquaintance Star. I look forward to making your armor."

Star shook her hoof, unsure of what to say back. He just smiled and nodded, and that seemed to work. Rarity headed back behind her golden curtain and the sounds of a pencil sketching out a design could be heard. Twilight left the store and Star followed. Stepping into the street again, Star could see the entrance into town. And in the distance, he could see plumes of smoke rising of where he guessed Canterlot would be. What a horrible thing to have happen. Then, something caught his eye. On the road into town was 3 ponies. One had a green coat, and was bigger than the others. The other two were blue and dark blue. The green one was badly injured. His right wing was bleeding badly, and a makeshift bandage had been wrapped around it to stop the bleeding, but it apparently hadn't worked. The two other ponies seemed to be supporting the green one. How awful! Rushing over to the trio, Star immediately picked up the green one.

"He's badly injured! Quick, Twilight! Over here!"

Twilight rushed over and saw what was going on.

"Quickly! The hospital is over here!"

Still carrying the injured pony, Star rushed to the hospital, the two blue ponies following behind him. Rushing inside and placing him on the nearest table, Star called over the nurses. The nurses took one look at the green pony and started wheeling him away. Another nurse pony approached him.

"We are moving him to the E.R. He has lost a lot of blood, and we are worried about his wing. Thank you for bringing him here. If you hadn't of gotten him here when you did, we would be dead. As it is, there is a chance he still might… not make it. But we will be monitoring him."

The nurse ran down the corridor. Star sat down on the floor, next to the two blue ponies.

"Excuse me.. Sir?" One of the blue ponies spoke.

"Thank you for helping our brother… We really appreciate it. He is all we have left…"

Star looked the two of them in the eye.

"It was the least I could do. I always look out for others. But what happened to him?" Star asked.

The two ponies glanced at each other.

"I'm Wildfire." Said one. "And I'm Dynamite" Said the other.

"The one you rescued was Golden Lightning. He's our brother. We were in Canterlot when Kaos showed up. Golden Lightning was on guard duty at the time. When the fighting began, both of us wanted to help. We wanted to finally do something with our lives! But it ended up getting Golden Lightning hurt. You see, we ended up trapped by one of Kaos's goons. Awful red fiery creatures with no eyes or ears or anything! But this thing had us cornered when Golden Lightning came in and bought us time. He told us to run away and that he… he would hold it off. So we ran and ran until we were very far away. And after all the fighting stopped we found him bleeding and knocked out, with that creature dead next to him. So we picked him up and carried him all the way here, hoping someone could help us… It's…all our faults…"

Both ponies began to cry. Star put his arms around them.

"Listen to me. It wasn't your fault! It was Kaos's! Don't be mad at yourself for something like this. And your brother is going to be fine. He just needs to rest for a while and…build up his strength."

"Really?" They both asked.

"Yeah. Don't sweat it."

The three of them sat there for a bit until Twilight came in.

"Star, I need to talk to you in here for a sec."

Star followed her into the other room.

"The doctor says that that pony won't make it. He has lost to much blood. Unless we can find a donor, he will die."

Star stood there thinking. He thought of the two ponies in the hall, and how they thought that their brother was going to make it.

"I'll do it." He said.

**Drama! Yeah!**

**OC's:**

**Dynamite,Golden Lightning, Wildfire : Firegirl101597**

**Still taking OC's as well!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey! More OC's ahead! Ey-Ey me matey!**_

The soft repetitive beeping of a machine greeted Star when he woke up. The soft white walls of the hospital surrounding him made him think. Was it all a dream? Had he been in a coma the entire time? Looking to his left he saw an I.V hanging, its contents dripping into him. Then, when he looked to his right, he realized that it hadn't all been some dream. ON a red to the right of him was lying Golden Thunder, the pony he had given blood to. Had the blood transfusion worked? Sitting up, he saw Twilight, Dynamite, a nurse, and Wildfire looking at him through a window, watching his progress. He tried to stand and walk over to them, but his knees were weak and he had to grab the side of the bed to avoid falling onto the floor. Startled, a nurse came into the room.

"Everything went fine. Golden Lightning is going to be fine. But we had to take a lot of blood, so it would be best it you lied down for down." The nurse said.

Star could only nod in agreement as he climbed back into bed. The nurse left silently and Star was left alone to think. What an experience this had been! Meeting talking ponies, donating blood, meeting Twilight. It made him think about what he would be doing if he was still back on Earth. He closed his eyes. It would be best if he took a little nap, he thought. After all, he deserved it.

_Kaos chuckled evilly as he sat upon his throne. Well, it was actually Princess Celestia's throne. But she wouldn't be able to use it any time soon. She was a little…tied up. Tapping his fingers on the throne impatiently, Kaos waited for the messenger. Finally, a little red figure burst through the doors, carrying a scroll. Holding the scroll out for Kaos, the creature shivered. Snatching the scroll from the red thing, he unrolled it and began to read._

"_From Captain Legard_

_To Emperor Kaos_

_Your army has been successful in conquering a majority on Canterlot. Only one area remains a persistent problem. Sector E is still holding out with Royal Guard a few Resistances fighters. This Sector, led by Eve, a former Military General, holds out despite repeated attacks from large numbers of our troops. But do not worry! Everything shall be taken care of. We already have knowledge of a future attack on our troops. This attack is planned to be put into action on the 3__rd__ week of this month. We have taken the necessary actions to ensure that this attack fails. I have also sent in a highly trained Assassin to take care of Eve. With best regards."_

_Kaos couldn't believe that there were still some resistors left. How outrageous. Did these ponies really believe that they could stop him? How foolish. Once he had complete control of Canterlot, he would move out and conquer the rest of Equestria. It was only a matter of time. And he could wait. These troublesome rebels would have to run out of supplies eventually. He grinned again. No matter. Kaos knew how to wait._

Stars eyes fluttered open again. This time, everyone was inside the room, watching them. He felt better this time though. Slowly getting to his feet, Star stood up and went over to them. He shuffled over next to Twilight.

"Glad to see you better." She said.

Everyone else was watching Golden Lightning. Just then, his eyes slowly opened.

"Whats…going on here…" He slowly said.

Dynamite and Wildfire jumped for joy and put their arms around their brother.

"Golden, Star saved you. You owe your life to him. He even gave you some of his blood!"

Golden Lightning looked at Star.

"Well… Don't you look different?" He said slowly.

Star nodded.

"I have to thank you for saving my life. How can I repay you?"

"Oh! No payment is necessary. I just wanted to help out. Although.. you could do one thing…" Star replied.

"And what's that?"

"Just tell any pony you see that I'm not as bad as I look."

Golden chuckled.

"Sure thing. But I have to get back to Canterlot… They need me there."

A nurse came over to Golden's side.

"Oh no no no no no no! You have to stay in bed mister! Once you have rested up and regained what little health you have, we can MAYBE see about you going downstairs to the cafeteria! But nopony leaves this hospital unless I say so!"

Everyone laughed.

"Fine. I guess I'll stay here for now then. I'll see you around Star."

Star smiled and walked out of the room, Twilight right behind him.

"Star…" Twilight said.

"Yes?"

"That was very…kind of you. Thanks for helping him."

"Oh, it was nothing. It was enough to see him better."

The two shared a smile and walked out of the hospital. The sun was completely hidden and a gorgeous moon filled the night sky. Star twinkled and lights from nearby houses splashed onto the road, illuminating the few ponies that were still going about the town.

"I guess we should head back home. We have an early day tomorrow. Applejack is going to teach us how to fight." Twilight said.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that."

Arriving at the Library, Twilight opened the door. Finally having time to take the entire house in, Star was astounded. Books were everywhere and scrolls and pens were scattered across the floor. Looking quizzically at Twilight, she explained.

"The night before you came, I was up late studying. And I have been so busy with you, I never go to clean up…" Twilight blushed.

"It's fine, its fine. And this time, I'll take the floor and you get the bed."

Twilight started to protest but Star cut her off and practically forced her into the bed. Smiling, Star laid down on the mattress and hoped for a good nights sleep. Through the window, the moonbeams twirled and gathered, forming the outline of a pony. The pony righted herself and prepared to keep watch. She had to make sure this human stayed safe. For her sister, and Equestria.


	8. Chapter 8

**I would apologize for the wait, but its been a busy summer for me. And by that, I mean I'm a lazy person that would rather play video games than write. IM SO SORRY. Anyway, I'm going to start writing again. ALSO any fan art that you guys want to make would be awesome. I already have a few that I am going to release soon. SO HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_A silent shadow slipped through the shroud of darkness that now covered Equestria. Under the cover of night, the shadow snuck into the last remained stronghold of the Resistance fighter still in Canterlot. The guards that were on duty at the time didn't notice a thing as it made its way over the makeshift walls and into the camp. Bright embers still glowed from the campfire that had been blazing a few hours before. Making its way along a long line of tents, the shadow searched for one in particular, the one containing Eve, an EX member of the Royal guard. Finally finding the tent, the shadow entered slowly, not making any sound at all. It drew from its belt a small dagger. The moonlight illuminated the sleeping form of a small pony. This pony was of course Eve. Her silvery hair was strewn across the pillow, and a mess of maps and pens was scattered across the floor. She must have been planning an attack, the shadow thought. Focusing again on Eve, the shadow raised its dagger and…_

RRRIINNNGGG! RRIINNGGG!

The shrill sound of an alarm clock filled the room. The sound slowly reverberated through the small room that Star occupied. He shook his head a couple times and slammed his hand down on the alarm.

"Why does it always have to start with an alarm..." Star muttered

Star slowly stumbled down the tiny staircase into the main room, which was cleaner than when he had last seen it. Then, a strong scent blew in from what he guessed was the kitchen. It was a familiar smell. But what was it? Star just couldn't place it. He pushed aside the door to the kitchen to see Twilight making pancakes. Star's jaw dropped at the sight. Sitting on the counter was 6, maybe 7 pancakes all in a giant stack.

"Uhm.. Twilight.. did you make these?" He asked.

"Of course I did! Who else?"

"That's amazing! I love pancakes!"

"Well then eat up, I made a bunch. I have to get you ready for training somehow."

Star froze mid bite. Training? What training? Then it hit him. They had promised Applejack that they would meet her for training this morning. He slowly cringed, thinking about what horrible trials they would have to endure. Star decided to stop thinking about it and to enjoy the pancakes. Twilight soon "sat" down across him. They shared a quick smile and went back to eating. They soon finished and headed down to Applejacks orchard. It was a long journey. They got to see an amazing sunrise. The clouds were a majestic purple and the sun turned the morning sky a brilliant shade of orange. Star smiled at how beautiful it was. He could never get over how beautiful this place was. Back in the real world, everything was smoggy and disgusting.

When they finally arrived, Applejack was already ready for them. She had set up a number of punching bags, some dummies, and even had a refreshment table.

"Hey you two! Why don't you come on over and we can get started." Applejack yelled across the yard.

Star and Twilight both ran over to Applejack, wondering what she had in mind for today.

"Now Star, I heard about you giving blood and all, so I know that ya might be thinkin' that I'm going to go easy on ya. Well don't you worry! I won't hold back a thing!"

"Oh uhm.. thanks AJ…. I really appreciate it.."

"Aw no problem sugarcube, whatever I can do."

Star was already worried, and this just made everything seem worse.

"Ok, so why don't you start out on the punching bag. Us ponies normally use it for apple bucking practice, but I figured that you could probably use it for something else." Applejack explained.

"Oh, ok, sure. Just give me a second."

Star walked over to the "punching bag" and began hitting it. It rocked back and forth in time with his punches, and Twilight and Applejack watched. Deciding to use his full power, Star drew his hand back and hit it has hard as he could, sending the small punching bad flying across the yard. Both ponies stared in awe at Star.

"That's just one of the benefits of being human." Star said as he laughed.

Applejack slowly closed her mouth and turned to Star.

"Well….I admit, that WAS mighty impressive.. But I ain't done with you yet! Get your tail on over here so I can actually train you!"

Star chased after Applejack as she headed into the barn. As soon as he stepped inside, the musty smell of hay hit him. At this time Star realized he didn't know where Applejack had gone. Panicking, he turned around but it was too late. The orange pony was on him and had him pinned against the ground. She leaned in and whispered in his ear:

"Too slow. You won't survive with reflexes like that."

Applejack got off of him and Star slowly stood up and brushed himself off.

"Fine. I get your point. Ill train with you."

Star spent the rest of the day sparring with Applejack. Bye the end of the day, not only was he exhausted, but he was covered in bruises as well. Twilight giggled when they finally got home.

"I guess there really ARE some things humans are better at than ponies."

"Whats that?" Star asked.

"Being punching bags!"

Twilight burst out into laughter as Star headed upstairs.

"Not funny.." Star muttered as he collapsed in the small bed.

He rolled over and made himself comfortable. He couldn't believe that everything had happened so fast. Lucky for him, he didn't have training tomorrow so the day was his. Maybe he would go check up on Rarity and the armor, or investigate more of the town. But for now, he just wanted to sleep. His eyes fluttered closed and he was about to fall asleep when he saw a shadowy shape outside his window. Thinking fast, he moved quickly and tackled the figure.

"Stop! I command thee to stop!"

Star stopped immediately. Wait a second, who was this? Looking down, he saw none other than Princess Luna.

"Luna! You scared me! What are you even doing here! Everyone thinks that you're dead!"

Luna blushed before righting herself.

"I am certainly not dead! And I am here to protect thee! It was my sisters wish to protect you, if anything was to happen to her. So I was simply watching out for thee!"

"Well you know you can tell me… You should also tell everyone that you aren't dead. Everyone is worried about you."

"Its best that everyone thinks I's dead for now. It helps protect me from Kaos. If he knew I was alive, he would certainly send someone after me!"

"Oh. That makes sense I guess. Thanks Luna."

Luna smiled and Star crawled back inside the library and once again got into bed. He saw Luna's shadow again and smiled. Maybe it was nice to have someone looking after you.

**OC's next chapter! WHEEEE Thanks for reading, and stay tuned! Don't forget to R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**As I said before, I am trying to post more often. Thanks for all the views and OCs, all are being put into a giant list for me to use later! So if you submit anything, don't worry! It's on the list, I just need to get to it first. I am sorry if this series starts out slow, but trust me, it's worth it. (Or at least I hope it is.) I mean, we still have the rest of the Mane Six to meet! ****anyways thanks for reading!**

_It was an early morning in the Resistance camp. Ponies were just waking up from a hard night's sleep, and were preparing for another day in the new Canterlot. But there was a new addition to the camp. In the middle, where the campfire used to be, was a tall wooden pole. Tied to the pole was a unicorn. A hood was placed over its face and the rest of its body was covered in black clothing. The entire camp gathered around wondering what this was all about. _

_Just then, Eve emerged from her tent._

"_Good morning! As most of you can see, we had an unexpected visitor last night! This thing tried to kill me! So this is its punishment."_

_Eve walked over to the unicorn and quickly ripped the hood off. Underneath was a very angry pony. _

"_Let me out of here! I'll kill you all! Every last one of you! You will regret this! Lord Kaos will kill all of you! All of you!"_

_It was a mare, that much was apparent. But what was unnerving was her eyes. They burned bright red, and seemed to stare into your soul. The mare also had a red mane as well, which only added to the overall effect._

"_I'm afraid none of that is going to happen. You see, you are our prisoner, and you certainty aren't going to be hurting any of us. We will keep you alive I suppose…for now.."_

_Eve returned to her tent and the mare was left stranded, shouting curses at the air in which Eve stood. All the ponies eventually went back to their normal routine, although a pony eventually was forced to gag the obscenity shouting mare. _

"_What do you mean you assassin was unsuccessful! You said that she was your best!"_

_Kaos shouted into the quivering face of Captain Legard, making him more frightened, if that was possible._

"_She was sir… I have no idea what went wrong… I am so very sorry… Please forgive me… I am your humble servant my lord, you know that!"_

"_Listen here Legard! You have one more chance, or I go there and deal with it myself! And we both know that we DON'T want that, do we?"_

"_No! No sir! Of course not!"_

"_Good. Report back with the news Captain. Preferably good news. I wouldn't want to kill you just yet."_

"_Yes Sir!"_

_Captain Legard walked out of the empty palace room. Kaos leaned back in the throne. It was such a chore to run an empire these days. But he would be in charge soon. Soon, he would rule over everypony and make them pay!_

Surprisingly, there was no alarm clock to wake Star up this morning. He got a nice peaceful sleep, which he wasn't expecting at all.

When Star finally did wake up, it was mid-day, and it was oddly quiet in the house/library. He slowly got out of bed and went downstairs, expecting to fins Twilight reading, or whatever it was she did in her spare time. But when he arrived downstairs, there was no one to be found. Star began to worry and hurried outside, looking for Twilight. But where could she be? Star walked around the town square for a while, but she was nowhere to be seen. He was about to go ask Rarity if she had seen her when he noticed something in the sky. Squinting his eyes, Star saw it was traveling towards him, and fast! He ran for cover but wasn't fast enough, the object barreled straight into him at top speed, knocking him flat on his back and expelling any wind from his lungs. Star flew backwards several feet, eventually colliding with the wall of the local bakery.

The speeding object got off its feet first and approached Star, who was having trouble breathing.

"All right you knucklehead, where's Twilight!"

"Why do you think I know? And why did you attack me!"

"Because you took Twilight to your evil cave and are trying to make her your slave! Don't lie to me! I've seen you do it!"

"Look, I didn't take Twilight.. I was staying with her and when I woke up she was gone. I am as worried about her as you are… Who even are you?"

The Pegasus brushed herself off and looked Star in the eyes.

"Im Rainbow Dash, fastest Pegasus in the world, ever. And I guess you're the human."

"I have a name you know…. I'm Star. I assume you are a friend of Twilight's then?"

"Yeah… I was also going to ask you what you did with AJ as well but I suppose you don't know where she went either…"

"Wait, Applejacks missing? This could be a problem.."

Rainbow Dash helped Star up and the two looked around at the scene they had caused. Everypony was staring at them, and had stopped in the middle of what they were doing.

"We need a search party…" Muttered Star.

"Good idea… I'll go gather some Pegasus, you see what Pinkie Pie and Rarity are up too."

"Ok, sounds like a plan. Meet back here in two hours."

"Right."

Rainbow Dash flew off again, leaving Star a bit dazed form the whole experience. He quickly head over to Rarity's dress shop, trying to avoid any unnecessary encounters. He entered the shop and heard the unusual sound of metal on metal.

"Rarity! Rarity! Are you ok!" Star yelled, quickly running behind the counter and into Rarity's work area.

What he saw, however, surprised him greatly. Sitting over a forge wearing a heat visor was none other than Rarity herself.

"Yes Star? What is it? I am in the middle of something here.."

"I…Oh! Uhm… sorry to disturb you.. I thought something had happened to you.."

Rarity pulled off the heat visor and looked at Star strangely.

"Why? What could happen to me?"

"Rarity, it seems that both Twilight and Applejack are missing."

"What! Really!? Oh how simply awful! We must do something!"

"We are. Rainbow Dash is going to round up some Pegasus and she told me to get you and Pinkie Pie."

"Well then we must go at once! Hurry up!"

Rarity rushed out the door, leaving Star in the room by himself. He glanced quickly at what Rarity was working on, and realized that it was his armor. It was still being worked on, but he could already make out the chestplate. Star refocused and quickly rushed out the door after Rarity.

**Ok, sorry for the delay, I got writers block. Check out some fanart here: **

**Don't forget to review! OCs next time, I promise! Schools starting up again, but I promise to continue updating. So, until next time:**

**Stay chill.**


End file.
